pokemon_loud_versionkantofandomcom-20200214-history
Brock (Pokemon Loud Version - Kanto)
Brock is a Rock Pokemon Trainer, specialized in Rock-Type Pokémon. He is also the Gym Leader of the Pewter City. And as well as Pokemon Breeder that his goal to be the world's best. He is specialized in Rock-Type Pokemon. His parents and siblings taken care the Gym while he's accompany with Lincoln for this journey. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans. He's a second companion for this journey on Kanto, also introduced in Chapter 17: Showdown In Pewter City. Apperance Brock's most notable feature about his appearance is his eyes naturally appear closed. In the Original Series, he wore an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim. Personality Brock is considered the most mature, wise, and levelheaded of the main characters and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably because he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling. Brock always carries books and maps with him and thus, is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely when he catches sight of a beautiful woman. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship, which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with and has indicated several times he would stop traveling and stay with the girl if this happened. He also likes both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of his friends or others around him, especially Misty who both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development, and his role has generally been one as support for other main characters, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action of the series. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training (and Pokémon Contests), his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. Pokémon In Hand At Pewter Gym / Home = *''To Be added...'' Gallery Brock_family.png|Brock's family: (Middle) Fling and Lola, (Top left) Forrest, Salvadore, Yolanda, (Top Right) Cindy and Tommy, Suzie, (Bottom) Timmy, Billy, and Tilly. Trivia & Noted * Like in Canon regarding joining Ash into their journey for becoming World's Greatest Pokemon Breeder. Informed to be editted * Be sure to erase '(' and ')' for future newest Arc such as Johto and Hoenn, so feel free to doing so.